mlpfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario Blog:Danitiny2013/Como las Mane 6 conocieron a las KiraPati
Era un lindo día en equestria…hasta ahora, luego 6 misteriosas figuras ) aparecieron; twilight sparkle fue a investigar, fueron identificadas como:6 chicas humanas con orejas y colas animales, luego las main 6 llegaron con los elementos de la armonía, porque twilight quería ver cómo reaccionan a ellos, cuando le acercaron el elemento de la honestidad a la chica surfista, algo raro paso, esta comenzó a brillar, las main 6 dijeron: ehhh?, y aparecí yo, y twilight dijo : “GASP” danah ¿ quiénes son estas? Y dije: son Pretty Cures :Cure Chocolat, Cure Gelato, Cure Parfait, Cure Whip, Cure Custard y Cure Macaron , por cierto, soy fan de Cure Chocolat, o solo "Chocolat" para abreviar, y Cure Chocolat es mi ídola, twilight dijo: pues Cure Chocolat "la Perrita Roja" está brillando, debe tener algo que ver con que el elemento de la honestidad de applejack se halla vuelto loco, y dije: “GASP” uh oh, pinkie pie dijo: AGACHENCE! Y un rayo de honestidad apareció y dije: uy, su honestidad se hace más fuerte cada vez, lo sé porque el elemento de applejack enloquece cada vez más, twilight dijo: uh oh, applejack dijo: qué pasa twi? Rainbow dash dijo: CORRAN! Applejack fue disparada con un rayo de honestidad que fue a parar a su elemento, y dije ¡APPLEJACK! y antes de que puedas cantar “raise this barn” súper híper extra mega rápido applejack apareció en forma de equestria girls, y dije: wow y Cure Chocolat apareció de repente en el suelo y dije: Chocolat ¿estás bien?, Cure Chocolat dijo: dónde estoy? Applejack dijo: estas en equestria, soy applejack, pinkie dijo: yo soy pinkie pie! Twilight dijo: soy twilight sparkle,Fluttershy dijo: hola soy fluttershy, rarity dijo: yo soy rarity, rainbow dash dijo: soy rainbow dash, twilight dijo: y juntas somos…y todas dijeron:!las main 6!,Cure Chocolat dijo: que es ese collar? Applejack dijo: esto, es mi elemento: la honestidad, y la razón por la cual te volviste loca, luego el elemento de fluttershy se volvió loco cuando se acercó a Cure Custard, Cure Chocolat dijo: applejack, repíteme otra vez cual es el elemento de fluttershy, applejack dijo: bondad. Cure Chocolat dijo: ah, pues el elemento de fluttershy se volvió loco, applejack dijo: si, y se dirige hacia Custard y luego ambos dijeron: “GASP”CUSTARD! Luego me puse a cantar por razones desconocidas:” Custard muy loca ya se volvió, es todo porque la bondad enloqueció”.twilight dijo: Danah, no es tiempo de cantar. Y dije: pero es la verdad, ¡CUIDADO!, y un rayo de bondad le dio a fluttershy, y dije ¡FLUTTERSHY! Y en un milisegundo fluttershy se volvió equestria girls, de repente, Cure Custard se encontró en la misma zona del piso en la cual se encontraba Cure Chocolat, y Cure Custard dijo: dónde estoy? Applejack dijo: estas en equestria, Cure Custard dijo: “GASP” ¿Chocolat?, Y Cure Chocolat dijo: wow,! Custard, esa debio ser una caída muy fea!, en fin, estas en equestria y, esta es applejack, esta otra es pinkie pie, esta es fluttershy, esta es rarity, esta es twilight sparkle y esta es rainbow dash y juntas son...!las main 6! Luego el elemento de pinkie pie enloqueció, y dije:(GASP)! NO, EL ELEMENTO DE PINKIE PIE TAMBIEN ENLOQUECIOOOOOO! Y Cure Custard dijo: oh no, esto no está bien, pero, Chocolat, repíteme cual era el elemento de pinkie pie. Cure Chocolat le susurro: risa, Dawn dijo: bien, pues la risa enloqueció, y dije: ay no, eso significa, (GASP) WHIP! , Y twilight dijo: tenes razón Danah, Cure Whip se volvió loca , luego, Cure Whip lanzo un rayo de risa hacia el elemento de pinkie pie y dije:(GASP)! PINKIE ¡ y antes de que puedas decir “Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye” muy rápido pinkie se transformó en equestria girls, y luego Cure Whip aterrizo en la misma zona que Cure Chocolat y que Cure Custard y dijo:(GASP) pero, Chocolat, Custard. y Cure Chocolat y Cure Custard dijeron: WHIP!, Y Cure Whip dijo: Dónde estoy? Applejack dijo: estas en equestria, soy applejack, pinkie dijo: yo soy pinkie pie!, Twilight dijo: soy twilight sparkle, , hola, soy fluttershy, rarity dijo: yo soy rarity, rainbow dash dijo: soy rainbow dash, twilight dijo: y juntas somos…y todas dijeron:!las main 6¡,y el elemento de rarity enloqueció , y Cure Whip dijo: danah ,repíteme cual era el elemento de rarity, yo le susurre: generosidad, y Cure Whip dijo: oh, pues la generosidad enloqueció, spike (en forma de perro) dijo: ay no, eso significa(GASP), RARITY! , Y dije: ay no también significa, (GASP) *hablando al mismo tiempo que Cure Chocolat* Macaron!, y luego me puse a cantar (otra vez) por razones desconocidas: “Macaron muylloca se volvió,tan loquita que no lo creo” y luego las main 6 dijeron: danah, no es hora de cantar!, y dije: eso también es verdad! NO OTRA VEZ!, y un rayo de generosidad aterrizo en el elemento de rarity, spike trago saliva y dijo: oh ouh, RARITY! Y antes de que puedas cantar “art of the dress” rarity se transformó en equestria girls, y luegoCure Macaron aterrizo en la misma zona que Cure Chocolat,Cure Whip y Cure Custard, y dijo: dónde estoy? Y Cure Chocolat, Cure Custard y Cure Whip dijeron: SORPRESA! Y Cure Chocolat dijo: estas en…”fanfarria”EQUESTRIA!, Applejack dijo: , soy applejack, pinkie pie dijo : yo soy pinkie pie Twilight dijo: soy twilight sparkle, hola soy fluttershy, rarity dijo: yo soy rarity, rainbow dash dijo: soy rainbow dash, twilight dijo: y juntas somos…y todas dijeron:!las main 6!, Cure Whip le pregunto a Cure Chocolat: dime Chocolat, cual es el elemento de rainbow dash, y Cure Chocolat dijo: lealtad (gasp) y parece que la lealtad a enloquecido y Cure Whip dijo: oh uh, eso significa (GASP) GELATO! Y dije: ay no, rainbow dash no, y un rayo de lealtad se apareció en el elemento de rainbow dash y! ZAP! Antes de que puedas decir “la magia contenida en mi elemento logro unirse con los que ayudaron a crearlo” rainbow dash se hizo equestria girls, y Cure Gelato aterrizo en el mismo sitio del piso donde anteriormente aterrizaron: Cure Chocolat, Cure Whip, Cure Custard y Cure Macaron, y dijo: dónde estoy?, Cure Whip dijo: GELATO! , Cure Gelato dijo (GASP) WHIP ,me asustaste! Y Cure Chocolat dijo: estas en equestria, Applejack dijo: soy applejack, pinkie dijo: yo soy pinkie pie!, Twilight dijo: soy twilight sparkle, hola, soy fluttershy, rarity dijo: yo soy rarity, rainbow dash dijo: soy rainbow dash, twilight dijo: y juntas somos…y todas dijeron:!las main 6! Y Cure Gelato dijo: Custard , tengo 2 preguntas en primera: ¿Cuál es el elemento de twilight sparkle? Y en segunda: ¿en que se representa? A lo que dawn dice: 1: su elemento es la magia, y 2: se representa en una corona, y Cure Gelato dice: ahh, porque: una onda de magia se dirige hacia Parfait. Cure Chocolat, Cure Whip, Cure Custard, Cure Macaron y Cure Gelato dijeron: ay no, PARFAIT! Y, ZAP! Antes de que puedas decir: Esta rara enfermedad pony afectó a una población de ponis en el periodo paleopónico, Cure Parfait apareció en la misma zona en que terminaron las demas , Cure Gelato, Cure Chocolat, Cure Custard,Cure Whip y Cure Macaron dijeron:1,2,3,BOO! Cure Chocolat dijo: hola Parfait, en fin, estas en equestria y, esta es applejack, esta otra es pinkie pie, esta es fluttershy, esta es rarity, esta es twilight sparkle y esta es rainbow dash y juntas son...!las main 6!y hay algo llamado los elementos de la armonía , te digo su orden: honestidad, bondad ,risa,generosidad,lealtad y magia. Y twilight propuso hey, que tal si como nosotras, ustedes también hacen su propia banda de rock, por ejemplo: yo soy la cantante, applejack es la bajista,, fluttershy toca la pandereta, pinkie pie es la baterista, aunque tampoco lo crean rarity es la tecladista y rainbow dash es la guitarrista. Y Cure Chocolat dijo: de hecho, ya tenemos una banda, yo soy la baterista, Macaron es la tecladista, Gelato es la guitarrista, Whip es la cantante, Custard es la bajista y Parfait toca la pandereta Categoría:Entradas